When Past and Present Meet revised
by shinotenshishine.com
Summary: Usa, Rei and Ami meet an old friend, thus pulling them into a web of deceit lies and possibly love. (Quite possibly not as exciting as it sounds)
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: you are a nerd if you even suspect that I own any of these hugely popular animes. Naoko Tekeuchi (the writer of the SM manga novels) owns Sailor Moon and I don't know or care who owns Gundam Wing, because I don't.  
  
This is set in the GW timeline. Endless Waltz has not happened yet and I seriously doubt whether it will happen at all, and I don't know the GW story too well so sorry if I get things wrong. This is based on the SM manga novels but obviously not in the eighties but in the AC timeline. I think that's all but if you have any questions, ask me.  
  
Prologue- A New Home.  
  
The dust settled and revealed the wreckage it had previously hidden. Kenji Tsukino, who was on the rescue team, doubted there was anyone left alive. The bombers had done a proper job this time, most likely they the men who did this were under pain of death type orders. Kenji shifter through the rubble half-heartedly. Suddenly the noise of a small child ripped through the air. It was came from a tiny gap between two hefty chunks of concrete a few metres to his right. "Hey there's someone alive down here. Give me some help." Kenji called out and his shouts were answered by three other able-bodied men on his team. Together they shifted the concrete to reveal two children. The one that was crying, was a tiny girl with sun-kissed blonde hair done up in two meatball shaped buns on top of her head. Even with her features obscured by grime and dirt, she still had the face of an angel. The boy next to her was unconscious. He looked older than the girl by about three years. He had straight brown hair and was already tall for his age. Upon feeling fresh air on her the girl stopped crying and looked up at the four men who stood above her. "Please, can you help my big brother? He won't wake up, and I'm scared." she asked tearfully. Kenji took pity on the tiny angel and lifted her out of the hole. "We'll do everything we can to help your brother little one. Now can you tell us yours and his name? And do you no your age?" He asked tickling her stomach slightly. Despite her fear the little girl giggled. "My name is Kanzaki Usagi, I'm four. That's my brother, he's called Trowa and he's six." she said. Kenji laughed. This girl was Japanese like him. The first Japanese person he'd met here apart from his wife. "Well Usagi let's get you and Trowa to the hospital. Then we'll see about places for you to stay. His co-workers picked up the boy and placed him on a stretcher. Then Kenji carried Usagi into the ambulance and accompanied her and her brother to the hospital. The next few days turned out to be some-what mixed. First, Trowa was kidnapped from the hospital only a few days after he arrived there. Not wishing to raise Usagi' that Trowa was still alive when he may as well be dead, they told him that he had died. It was a shameful act, but he knew that if Usagi thought that her brother was still alive, then she would waste away until he was found which would probably never happen. As it was Usagi stayed in grieving for her brother for years in secret. Usagi was also legally adopted into the Tsukino family. Kenji had a small son called Shingo only two years younger than Usagi. The pair of them hit it off immediately. After those first hectic few days life quietened down and Kenji watched both his children grow.  
  
eight years later A twelve year old Usagi sat in the Crown Arcade with her best friends Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino and Hiiro Yui. Ami and Rei were the same age as Usa, while Hiiro was two years older than them. Usa had met Hiiro when she had bumped into him on her way to school two years ago, he had been going to the same school and it was his first day. The twelve year old boy would have, under normal circumstances, would have probably killed the small girl, but that would have blown his cover. Instead he let her take him to the Crown Arcade to say sorry and somehow after that they became friends. Hiiro started to teach Usa self defence and how to use a gun, in case she ever needed it. Although he never once told her where he acquired such knowledge. Over the years, they had made it a daily ritual to visit the crown arcade after school. Soon after Usagi turned twelve, they were joined by Ami and Rei who Hiiro accepted after a week of being in their company. Usagi was now nearly thirteen. On this particular day, all three of the girls noticed that Hiiro was on edge and upset about something. Although how they knew was beyond everyone else in the arcade because Hiiro's face was, as usual, veiled by an emotionless mask. "Hiiro, what's wrong? Don't try and deny it either, we all know that something's is pissing you off, now spill!" said an annoyed Ami after receiving the twentieth "Hnn" as an answer in half an hour. "I'm leaving for colony L1 tomorrow evening, and now your all going to wail and hug me in front of everyone!" he muttered dejectedly. True to his word, all three girls threw themselves at him and hugged him although none of them wailed too loudly "Why do you have to go?" asked Usagi as she hugged him in full view of the stunned occupants of the café. "Because my guardian wants me to L1 for a learning experience." replied Hiiro as he tried to disentangle himself from the girls and made to leave. None of the girls tried to stop him knowing that it would be futile to try. All of a sudden the watches the girls were wearing beeped simultaneously. They exchanged worried glances as Hiiro looked at them weirdly. This had often happened and Hiiro thought it more than coincidental. The girls all got up to leave, leaving all their book bags and miscellaneous items in the booth in their hurry to get out of the door. After they had left, Hiiro got up to follow them. Stealthily slipping into the shadows Hiiro tracked the girls until they turned into a random alleyway. Standing at the entrance and peering round the corner, Hiiro saw something that left even him speechless. The girls all stood in a triangle with incredibly serious looks on their faces. Even Usa was looked less than chipper. Suddenly Usagi's hand shot into the air while Ami and Rei held up what looked like Pens with a planet on top. "MOON PRISM POWER... MAKE UP!" "MURCURY POWER... MAKE UP!" "MARS POWER... MAKEUP!" Yelled the girls simultaneously as lights and ribbons swirled around their bodies and then subsided to reveal the three sailor senshi of the Moon, Mercury and Mars. Hiiro stood for a second totally speechless as the girls started to run out of the alleyway. Suddenly getting his act together a split second before they made it out into the open, Hiiro whirled on them with a gun pointed at them. Although he knew that he wouldn't shoot them as his training was telling him to do, he still thought that it would be a handy prop in getting answers. Two of the senshis' eyes widened at the sight of Hiiro pointing a gun at them while Moon gazed at him calmly with a small smile playing over her lips. "I guess you want answers ne Hii-kun?" Hiiro nodded and glared at the trying to enforce his demand. Moon smiled again. "Maybe some other time, right after you tell me your secrets. Sayonara Hii- kun" She said as she and the other two leapt over his head and disappeared. No doubt to fight another Youma that was terrorising another area of the city.  
  
This is actually the original of 'When Past and Present Meet', I just couldn't get it off my laptop. This will hopefully be a better read and I may even get the chapters up quicker depending on how much you like it. All reviews are welcome, even flames (as long as the come in the form of constructive criticism.). Sorry if my grammar and spelling suck, I can't help it. Now remember kiddies, lots of reviews should equal more chapters. Ja ne. 


	2. A Reunion of Sorts

Disclaimer: do you honestly believe that I would be writing Fanfiction if I owned one of these hugely successful animes.  
  
Usagi is not a ditz or a klutz, but she is not perfect either, I will try and integrate some faults into her. Mamoru I have decided will be totally OOC and will be a show-off coward that none likes. All the outer senshi are in this and they do not hate the inners. Chibi-Usa does not and never will exist, because I hate her. Most people will be OOC but I'm using the excuse of poetic licence.  
  
Chapter One- A Reunion of Sorts  
  
Tsukino-Kanzaki Usagi lay on her bed in a light slumber, trying to ignore the incessant beeping that originated from the watch strapped to her wrist. It was two in the morning, and Usa hadn't had a decent night's sleep in over a week. Finally the beeping, which had been growing louder as time went on, was too much to ignore and Usa was forced to answer to the incredibly pissed off face of one Hino Rei as she flipped the watch face up. "Why weren't you answering?" yelled Usagi's raven haired friend. Then she interrupted Usagi before she could answer. "Scratch that, get here now. The military base thingy that we've been keeping an eye on has just blown up! We're going to search for survivors but Ami-chan is also picking up mass Youma activity in the same area." Usagi said the first thing that came into her mind, "Oh shit!" before she transformed and jumped out of her window to the area of the supposed military base. When Usagi got there, she was greeted by the Inner senshi and was shortly followed by the Outers'. True to Ami's word, there was a mass group of Youma, eight of them, there was evidence that there had been more of them, but they seemed to have been attacking each other, that was until the senshi arrived. As soon as the senshi came into view of the Youma, the Youma diverted their from themselves to the senshi, and attacked with full force. Soon the air was thick with balls of energy being hurled from the senshi to the Youma and vice-versa. Their was a Youma to each senshi and Ami stood back from the battle analysing the weaknesses of their opponents. Usagi was battling a particularly nasty critter, not only was it hurling energy balls her, it was hurling everything else within a metre radius including doors, chunks of concrete and even the odd miscellaneous computer. Usagi was having to focus more and more on the defensive as she dodged the Youma's attacks. 'This is getting old fast.' she thought as she made her way towards Ami so that she would be close enough to find out this Youma's particular weakness. Nearing her destination, Usagi turned for a split second to gain Ami's attention. "Yo, Mercury, need a weakness here and sharpish." she yelled, but in that split second that she let her guard down, the Youma sent a fairly large slice of building away which Usagi failed to dodge. All of the other senshi saw this and cried out to their leader as she fell to the ground seemingly unconscious. The senshi feared the worst and finished their opponents off as soon as possible to go and check on their Hime. But the Youma that Usa had been fighting reached her first. Just as the Youma bent over her, Usagi's eyes snapped open and she leapt at it with full force. She managed to land on its back, where she powered up her attack. "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" she yelled triggering her attack. The Youma fell to the ground in a pile of dust which Usagi kicked through the air as if it were autumn leaves. "THAT will teach you NEVER to do that to me again!" she gloated at the forlorn looking pile of dust while her fellow team mates all grew sweat drops. "Um Koneko... hate to break up your victory and all, but we still need to search for survivors." said Haruka while echoing all the other senshis' thoughts. Usagi nodded and started to sift through the rubble with the other senshi as Ami ran a scan for heat signatures. She was running over an area to her right, when two life forms slid into view on the scan. "Girls, I'm picking up two people over to my right. They're under that particularly large slab of concrete." she said as the other girls groaned at the prospect of hefting around "that particularly large slab of concrete". Rei, Makoto, Haruka and Setsuna hurried over to the concrete and grabbed the sides. They all strained their muscles to lift the concrete while the other girls bar Ami stood ready to help once the chunk of building was actually in the air. Once the concrete was a safe distance away from the captives, Ami darted in and started examining them for serious injuries. There were two boys there. They couldn't have been much older than Ami herself. One of the boys, a black haired youth, was in critical condition, but the other one was obscured slightly, because the black haired one was on top of him, (I strongly suggest that all you people who have your minds in the gutter should drag them out sharpish!) when Ami made it so that his face was visible she let out a harsh gasp. She looked up at Usagi and the others who were all looking at her oddly because of the gasp. "Usa-chan, Rei-chan, we have an old friend visiting us tonight." she said weakly. Intrigued, Usa and Rei went to join Ami. When they stood looking over her shoulder, they too gasped. "Masaka.." said Rei. "Are you sure it's him Ami-chan?" said Usa at the same time. Ami nodded. "Positive." she confirmed. All three girls then whispered at the same time, "Hiiro." Suddenly Usagi remembered about the guy that Ami had said was in critical condition. She started a methodical healing of him, knowing that the hospitals would get suspicious if they turned up with another Youma victim. Hotaru also came over and started to heal Hiiro. While the two girls were doing that, Haruka walked over to Ami and Rei and confronted them. "Did you girls say Hiiro?" she asked urgently. Rei nodded at her. "Does he have Brown hair and blue eyes?" again Rei nodded. A look of elation swept of Haruka's face, but she quickly controlled it, nodded once in thanks and walked off to where Michiru and Setsuna were standing. Hotaru who had finished with Hiiro quickly joined them and the Outers bid everyone good night. Makoto and Minako followed suit, now too tired to care about who Hiiro and his friend were, left also knowing that they would receive answers tomorrow. This left Usa Rei and Ami who had just enough strength between them to manage a teleport to Rei's temple. Together they lifted the two unconscious but now fully healed boys into beds, before Usagi collapsed from exhaustion and had to be lifted into a bed as well. Rei and Ami, could see nothing better to do now than sit in turns by the bedside of their unconscious charges until they woke up. Rei was just about to turn in as Ami was to take the first shift, when their was a large flash of light and a man wearing a tuxedo and holding a rose appeared in the middle of the room. "Never Fear Fair maidens for I am here!" cried Tuxedokamen as he swept around the room his long cape brushing over Hiiro's face. Ami and Rei sweat dropped. "Sorry mate, the battle was ages ago and we did fine on our own, so get lost!" said Rei as she grabbed the back of his Tux and dragged him bodily out of the temple to where she deposited him on the steps which he promptly fell down. When she re-entered the temple building, she found Ami face to face with a gun and very panicked Hiiro.  
  
There you have chapter two. Now, I would like votes on couples, but I am limiting your choice quite a lot. Out of Rei and Usagi, who should get Hiiro and who should get Wufei. I will not ask for anything else, apart from a review. Ja Ne 


	3. A thousand Apologies my Friends

Hi People, a thousands apologies I offer you because I haven't updated, but I seem to be suffering from a rather severe case of writers block, so any ideas for this fic would be greatly welcome, or you could just bare with me as I flounder around trying to work out how to continue. I would prefer if you took the first course of action because then I should get moving faster.

Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, and I would like to announce that this will be a Wufei/Usa and Hiiro/Rei fic. Have a good day.


	4. Chapter 2 I supose

Disclaimer: do you honestly believe that I would be writing Fanfiction if I owned one of these hugely successful animes.

For the couple voting's, mass amounts of people went for Hiiro/Rei and Wufei/Usagi. I will open more choices for couples later on in the story when the other G-boys appear, but for now I don't really want to hear about other couples. Also, I suck at romance scenes so I apologise in advance (not that they actually appear in this chapter anyway).

When Past and Present Meet 

Hiiro woke to find he was lying on a comfy bed in a warm room. This confused him somewhat, as he was sure that he and Wufei had been caught in the base as it exploded. If that was the case, then why was he on a soft fluffy bed of all places. As Hiiro's sleep fuddled mind tried to process this information, his eyes through closed lids detected a flash of white light. Then a pompous voice floated into his ears.

"Never Fear Fair maidens for I am here!" it called, grating in Hiiro's mind. He tried to block out any farther noises but the word "battle" still managed to filter through the pillow that he had placed over his head. This interested Hiiro greatly, and he was about to start waving his gun around madly, considering he could here three people in the room, when two of them departed, one apparently dragging the other. This left Hiiro alone with the last person. He decided to lure whoever it was over to his bed before holding them at gunpoint.

He groaned slightly and moved is arm. The mystery person loomed over him. As fast as humanly possible, Hiiro shot up and pointed his gun at the face of a girl who looked to only be fifteen. The girl had ocean blue eyes and dark blue hair. As he stared at her face, he realised that he had seen this girl before, it was Ami! Hiiro's hand started to shake as he also remembered their last meeting. Did this mean that the Sailor Senshi had saved Hiiro and Wufei from the explosion? Hiiro glanced around, still not having moved his gun, and saw Wufei and Usa on similar beds to his. He was just thinking of lowering the gun, when a clattering came from the doorway.

As Rei entered the room in which her guests were staying, she quickly evaluated the situation.

Point 1- Hiiro had Ami at gunpoint.

Point 2- If Hiiro wished to fire, Rei was too far away to do anything about it.

Point 3- Usa was still dead to the world and therefore was unable to help.

Point 4- The other guy was waking up.

Rei sighed to herself. Yep, things couldn't be better. She then noticed that Hiiro had lowered his gun and was now staring at her, deciding to leave him to Ami; Rei went to check on the other boy.

This boy had long black hair, which must have been tied back in a pony-tail before the base exploded, as there was a rubber band still tangled in it. Although his condition was no longer critical, he must still have been exhausted and achy. As Rei approached the bed, the boy opened is eyes and made every effort to sit up. His eyes were grey and held a surprising amount of malice and contempt as glared at the girl nearing his bedside.

"Onna, where am I?" He demanded staring at Rei. Rei rolled her eyes at his name for her, before replying.

"My name is Rei and you are at my temple in the Juban district of Tokyo. Would you care to give me your name?" She said smiling down at him. The boy grunted and continued glaring.

"Why should I you weak Onna? I want to speak to Yui." Rei was suddenly seeing red; this boy had called her weak with no provocation. She was just about to utter a snide and cutting remark when Hiiro called over from his bed.

"His name is Wufei, you'll have to excuse him Rei, he doesn't like girls." He said shocking both Rei and Wufei. Wufei had never heard Hiiro speak a full sentence before, and Rei hadn't thought he was listening although she should have known better. Upon hearing this, Rei decided to ignore Wufei and go and see Hiiro. Both she and Ami, probably Usa as well, but she was out of it, were delighted to their old friend again. And although they did not have the courage to hug him, didn't mean that talking was out of the question.

Ami had sat down on Hiiro's bed once he had removed the threat of him shooting her and started to fill him in on his current situation. Hiiro said no words on how happy he was to see the two girls, but if you looked closely then you could see the emotion buried deep within his eyes. Ami had also begun to ultra-brief summaries about how Usa, Rei and herself became Sailor Senshi after he had voiced the question, which was again met with a shocked look from Wufei who was being ignored by all other occupants of the small room. She was halfway through telling him about Rei when a moan coming from Usa's bed interrupted her.

All four conscious bodies that were present stared at her as she rolled over, and then rolled over again which was quickly followed by a loud THUD as she hit the floor. Rei and Ami simply shook their heads while Hiiro looked at her and blinked, silently wondering his friend had not realised that eventually she would have landed on the floor.

Okay, so this adds nothing to the story, ends weakly and could have been a hell of a lot longer, but I needed to update, so meh!

Now remember folks, reviews of all kinds will be appreciated, and will not be scorned.

Thanks very much to all who reviewed.

Ja ne.


End file.
